Total Drama Pokemon Journey
by Mighty Micleal
Summary: Join Chris and Chef as they take the 25 originals through the 5 regions of Pokemon. Watch all the battles, backstabbing, and romance as the 25 all fight for 25 million dollars.
1. Episode 1:Bringing back the old gang pt1

A/N: Welcome to my third project, I know you're all probably wondering when Total Paintball will be updated again when we 3 chapters on this and then I'll return to Paintball War. This take place after season 4 Enjoy!

The screen opens to a mansion on a side of a cliff as Chris appears in front of the camera.

"Hello viewing world, welcome to my latest project. After having a few issues with the Special Nature Protection force, I had to move this project off the island and into a new world. I hope you're all ready for a new season of backstabbing, fights, romance and everything else right here on Total Drama Pokemon Journey." Chris said as the screen shifted towards the theme song

Theme Song - I wanna be famous

"Hello everyone and welcome back to another season of total drama. This season we bringing back the original 25 and only 16 will move on to our finals. But this season will be like no other. But let's bring bring back the original 25 contestants. Chris explain as The first boat goes by and Beth comes out waving at the cameras.

"Beth, welcome back to Total Drama." Chris said

"Thanks Chris, This time I try harder to win just like Total Drama Action." Beth boasted trying to get herself pumped

"That's great now go stand in front of the house until everyone else is here." Chris said as she walked over to the porch as the next boat comes by and drops off D.J

"D.J welcome back it great to see you again." Chris greeted as D.J looked suspicious at him

"Yo Chris are you all right? You acting...nice." D.J asked him

"It's apart of my parole for endangering the animal and plant life on the island." Chris said a bit agitated as D.J just went over and hung out with Beth. The next boat came as Noah was drop off

"Noah, actually surprised that you would come back for another season." Chris said

"I needed some excuse to get out of the house. What happen to wawanaka?" Noah asked which made Chris a little tick

"I lost it to the government all right, just go sit next to D.J and Beth." Chris said annoyed

"Whoa, someone got on the wrong side of the bed." Noah said as he walked over to Beth and D.J. Another boat came by and Geoff appears in his usual party mood.

"Chris, It's been along time man. How's it been?" Geoff said fist bumping with Chris

"It could've been better. Now wait by the others until everyone else comes." Chris said as the next boat comes by and drops Harold

"Harold, How's it feel to be back?" Chris asked the sci-fi geek

"I guess it's all right. I just hope that jerk Duncan doesn't come back." Harold said remembering all the pranks Duncan caused him from season 1 & 2.

"Hate to break it to you dude, but everyone since season 3 is coming back." Chris said as the next boat came and water-skiing behind it is Tyler and surprisingly he did not crash.

"Tyler nice landing." Chris said surprised just as everyone that the he did not crashed like he did in season 1.

"Thanks. I've been practicing." he looks around sees that his girlfriend isn't here. "where's Lindsey?" he asked

"Don't worry she'll be here soon." Chris said as Tyler as he walks over the others and the next boat comes and Izzy jumps off as her usual crazy self.

"Hey Chris, did you get shorter? Where's chefy?what happened to wawanaka?Did you lose a lawsuit again?" Izzy asked and before she could asked more Chris puts his hand over her mouth

"Shush...Just calm down and hang with everyone else." Chris said as Izzy actually did what he said and the next boat comes and drops off Ezekiel who had return back to normal

"Hey Chris, First by the government they told me to say I'm sorry for all I did since season 3. This time I'll prove that I won't be eliminated 1st." Ezekiel said in confidence. The next boat comes in and Bridgette walks off.

"Chris, glad to see after court." Bridgette said. Bridgette and a few others prosecuted against Chris which was one reason Chris lost the island.

"You got lots of nerve. But happy for you the location is gonna include creature is different kinds." Chris said as she got worried of the creatures that Chris might hurt. She walk to the steps and hi-five DJ & Geoff who were some of the people who supported the others. The next person was Sierra who hair has semi grown back.

"EEEEE! OMG I can't believe that I'm back my 2nd time as a contestant." Sierra said since the last time she was on the show in total drama she blew up the the plane which was the way they travel from location to location.

"As long as you don't blow up any thing else of mine, then you can compete as I won't have to automatically have to eliminate you." Chris reminded as Sierra walked towards everyone else as the next person to arrived is Heather, and some people who was actually cheering for her after she defeated Alejandro during the season 3 finale, but still she had her signature snarl on her face.

"McClain, what happen to the 1,000000 you were supposed to send me after the disastrous finale from season 3?" Heather angrily screeched at the host

"Sorry, but I need the money to make this season possible, but don't worry the reward this season will make last season reward look pitiful." Chris said as Heather walks towards the others and saw Ezekiel and instantly renewed her anger since after Chris hand her the briefcase back in Hawaii as "feral Ezekiel" appears and stole the case causing it along with him to fall into the volcano, but somehow Ezekiel was able to survive but not the case.

"You freak show, where my million dollars?" Heather yelled as Ezekiel ran into the mansion as everyone stood there.

"Should we help him?" Tyler asked

"If I learned anything, is not to interfere with her path towards money." Beth explained meaning to let Ezekiel fend for himself as the cameras returned to Chris.

"That's all we have for now. Tune in next time as we reveal the rest of the cast right here on Total Drama Pokemon Journey


	2. Episode 2:Bringing back the old gang pt2

The cameras return to the maison where Chris was standing with the famous smile about to give his usual recap

"Last Time on Total Drama Pokemon Journey, We introduced 11 of this season competitors and while a few of them felt it good to tick me and a few others off, some of the others haven't change a bit. Just like Heather who proved her anger on Ezekiel for destroying her winning on World Tour. What more drama will our remaining 14 competitors bring this season? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Pokemon Journey." Chris said as the screen shifted towards the Theme Song.

Theme Song - I wanna be famous

The cameras returning with Beth, D.J, Noah, Geoff, Harold, Tyler, Izzy, Bridgette, Sierra, Heather and a beaten up Ezekiel.

"OK, Now that we finally got Heather off Ezekiel, let's introduced Miss C.I.T sues-a-lot, Courtney." Chris said as Courtney gets off the boat

"Let's me just get one thing straight, If anyone thinks I only came back to get revenge on Duncan and Gwen is wrong. I came to finally win in this game." Courtney stated as next boat came and drop off the season 3 main villain, Alejandro

"Grr you got to be kidding me. First I had to deal with that freak show and now you're here too?" Heather shouted in frustration

"Yes Heather, Your main rival/crush Alejandro is back." Chris said answering Heather question as Alejandro walked by the other contestants who all gave glares of anger. "Before I was short victory, but this time I'll prove the defeat I suffered was just a fluke." Alejandro added before the boat drops off Blainely with her usual Red dress and out of the full body cast.

"Blainely hows it feel to finally be out and about after all that time?" Chris asked snickering at her misfourtune.

"I don't know, how does it feel to get owned by another lawsuit." Blainely said now enjoying Chris misfourtune as she walked towards she noticed Geoff & Bridgette giving her glares to which she smiles to a chuckles a bit.

"What's so funny Mildred?" Geoff asked

"If you two even think you can try and pull one over me this season, then its gonna be a very long and difficult season for you two. Much like your relationship." Blainely said which anger Bridgette to the point where she jumped on Blainely and started throwing punches right on top off her. Geoff, Beth and Sierra tried to break up the two fighting girls while Izzy was just chanting "fight" repeatedly and Heather was simply enjoying the show. The three finally managed to pry Bridgette of Blainely.

"That'll teach you to mess with me and my boyfriend." Bridgette said as the two girls got help cleaning up

"Ok as funny and amusing that was it's time to introduce our next contestant." Chris said as the next boat drop season 3 2nd runner up,Cody appears to the pleasure of Sierra as she ran and tackcled Cody to the ground hugging him.

"OHMYGOSH!CODYICAN'TBELIEVEHOWLONGITSBEENSINCEISEENYOU!" Sierra said

"Yeah it's been a while." Cody said with what little breath he had as Sierra took that as a note to put him down. The next boat came off his boat and to Courtney's displeasing it was Duncan.

"Who's ready to lose again?" Duncan said walking off the boat

"Not me." A voice yelled out. The next boat comes by and Total Drama fiercest competetior in history, Eva. "I'm tired of being the first people eliminated,this time around there's no who going to stop me this time."Eva said as she and Duncan made there way towards everyone else as the next came and Gwen walked off the boat.

"Ugh, Why did I agreed to another season of this show?" Gwen scolded herself as Chris pulled out a sort of papers which was their contracts.

"Some thing just never change with these guys and reading their contracts." Chris said as Gwen walked over to Duncan as they shared a quick kiss which annoyed Courtney. The next boat droped off season's 1 winner Owen.

"Woohoo! Yes, I am so psych for another season." Owen yelled grabbing chris into a bear hug.

"Owen, It's great to see you but you crushing my vertebrate." Chris said as Owen puts the host down as the next boat dropped off Lindsay.

"Hey Guys, I'm back." Lindsay squealed as she and Tyler ran towards each other, but instead of crashing into each others arms Tyler slipped and fell on top of Lindsay as everyone busted into laughter.

"Oww, sorry babe." Tyler said picking her up

""Its okay honey, the important thing is were together again." Lindsay said as the two started a makeout session which started to disgusted the others. During all this the boat came as Trent walked down and saw what was transpiring.

"Uhh, what did I just walk in on?" Trent asked disgusted

"I'm not even sure anymore, and this is my show." Chris said as the next boat drops off Katie & Sadie.

"EEEEE! OMG WE MADE IT!" The two high-piched deafing girls squealed as they ran past Chris who suprisingly wasn't holding his ears in pain like the others until he pulls out a set of earplugs. "Man I love these things" Chris said as the second to last boat appears as the fan favorite Leshawna steps down.

"Hey y'all, Leshawna is back in da house to win da gold." Leshawna booasted as the final boat appears as all the girls expect were left astonish as Justin walks down the ramp.

"I'm back." Justin said in a sing-ssong voiceas he walks towards the others as the 25 competetiors are now together.

"Now that everyone here, We can go inside and meet up with Chef who has a supprise for you all." Chris said as he lead the 25 into the maison and outback to see Chef next to a machine with a large red and white ball on top.

"What with the red and white ball?" Duncan asked

"It's the theme of this season, Everyone Welcome to Total Drama Pokemon Journey!" Chris said rasing his hands into the air

"What's a Pokemon?" Lindsay asked stupidly


	3. Episode 3:Chris explains it all

A/N: Hey everyone here's the next chapter. Also since it would probably take too long I'll add a montage of everyone getting their Pokemon and at the end you'll see what Pokemon they got.

* * *

The cameras return to the maison where Chris was standing with the famous smile about to give his usual recap

"Last Time on Total Drama Pokemon Journey, We finally got all 25 contestants back in one location, and in this reunion we learned that Bridgette & Geoff are still holding a grudge against Blainely, Courtney trying to let go of a grudge and prove a point that she is a alpha male and Lindsay & Tyler have become season 2's Geoff & Bridgette. Now that we were time to get on with the show, Right now on Total... Drama... Pokemon Journey." Chris said as the screen shifted towards the Theme Song.

Theme Song - I wanna be famous

The cameras return to Chris and Chef near the machine that was introduced last episode, a race track that has a start & finish lines with the 25 contestants.

"All right here how this pre-challenge is going to work." Chris started until Lindsay interrupted

"What's a Pokemon?" Lindsay repeated

"Fine, Pokemon are mystical creatures that comes in all shapes and sizes. Your goals are to use the Pokemon you find in the wild and do all the challenges I give you and win." Chris was saying until he was interrupted again.

"Win what?" Courtney yelled out as Chris flash his signature smirk.

"5 MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris yelled as as Chef flashed the check as everyone burst into cheers considering the fact that the prize money has never been raised this high.

"Or.." Chris said as everyone stop cheering

"Or what?" Eva angrily asked

"You could cash in the money for a chance to face me and Chef Hatchet in a 6-on-6 Pokemon Battle." Chris explained

"Why would any one of us would ever do that?" Heather asked as everyone agreed with her.

"If you actually manage to defeat us, then we'll double the money to 25 MILLION DOLLARS." Chris yelled as all 25 five contestants jaws drops in shock.

"All right if that's all the questions, here the pre-challenge. You all will race down to the mid point where you will find a forest, Inside the dense forest are 25 Pokeballs, Bring them back here for your Starter Pokemons. Chris explained as everyone nodded as they all step on the starting line.

"On your marks...get set...GO!" Chris said blowing a air horn as they all charged towards the said forest.

2 mins later, all 25 contestants reached the forest with a small lake nearby

"So what now?" Lindsay said out of breath

"Chris did say that the Pokeballs are hidden around here." Beth said as everyone split up to search for the Pokeballs.

With Tyler, Duncan, Gwen and Noah...

Tyler was searching above in the trees while Duncan & Gwen were looking inside the trees and Noah was looking underground

"Hey, what would you all said about joining me and Gwen's alliance?" Duncan said

"Awesome I'm in bro." Tyler said

"Sure,why not? It will probably feel good to actually be considered as a competitor for once." Noah said as he shoved his hand deeper and pulls out A Pokeball.

"Yes, finish line here I come." Noah said as he ran towards the finish line.

With Courtney...

Courtney was rapidly and violently checking all the trees around her.

"I have to win this competition, I must prove that I just don't talk the talk, but I can walk the WAH!." Courtney said as she slipped and fell backwards.

"owww, Note to self as soon as this season is over sue Chris." Courtney said to herself as she looks down and sees A Pokeball on the floor.

Meanwhile at the starting line, Chris and Chef were having a conversation.

"So who do you think actually does have a chance against us?" Chris asked Chef

"I probably say one of the nerdier boys might if they know about this game." Chef replied as he hear foot steps and see Noah crossing the finish line and seconds later was Courtney.

"Noah, congrats on making it first. Now hand over your Pokeball." Chris said as Noah handed him his Pokeball as Chris places it in the slot on the machine and the screen started to light up.

"This machine will tell what Pokemon are inside each Pokeball." Chris explained as a short yellow rodent that has long ears pointed with black tips and 2 red pouches. Beside the picture was a number 1

"What the heck is that suppose to be?" Courtney asked

"That is a Pikachu or in this case Noah's starter Pokemon." Chris said handing Noah the Pokeball.

"What's with the number?" Noah asked

"All questions will be answered at the end." Chris simply said as Noah walks by and Courtney places her Pokeball on the machine and the same thing happens. Her Pokemon was a orange bipedal reptilian creature with 2 small fangs on its upper and lower jaws and blue eyes. The number beside it was a 1.

"A Charmander, kinda thought you would get this one." Chris said handing her the Pokeball.

A montage begins showing Alejandro getting a Squirtle and a number 1, Trent getting a Bulbasaur and a number 1, Beth getting a Pikachu as well as Noah and her number was 1. Leshawna found a Chikorita and her number is actually a 2. Katie & Sadie both got a Togepi and receive a 2. Heather found a Cyndaquil and receive a 2 and Owen found a Totodile and receive a 2. Justin got a Trecko and receive a 3, Gwen got a Mudkip and receive a 3, Lindsay got a Torchic and receive a 3, Ezekiel got a Beldum and receive as 3, Tyler got a Beldum and recieve a 3, Cody got a Turtwig and recieve a 4, Duncan got a Chimchar and recieve a 4, Bridgette got a Piplup and recieve a 4, Sierra got a Munchlax and recieve a 4, Blainely got a Munchlax as well and recieve a 4, Eva got a Snivy and recieve a 5, Geoff got a Oshawott and recieve a 5, Harold got a Tepig and recieve a 5, DJ got a Axew and recieve a 5, and Izzy got a Axew recieve and a 5.

"OK, now that everyone has their Pokemon, I'll explain which region you'll be heading to. If the machine gave you a one and you found a Pikachu,Charmander,Bulbasaur or Squirtle then step over the first mat." Chris said as Noah,Alejandro,Beth,Courtney and Trent walked on the mat. "You all will be known as team Kanto." Chris said as Team Kanto took a look at one another.

"Now if you have Chikorita,Cyndaquil,Totodile or Togepi then step over the second mat as you will all be now as Team Johto." Chris said again as Leshawna,Katie,Sadie,Owen and Heather all look at one another uneasily.

"If you have a Trecko,Torchic,Mudkip or a Beldum, come step over to the 3rd mat." Chris said as Justin,Gwen,Tyler,Lindsay and Ezekiel walked over where Chris was." "You all are now Team Hoenn." Chris said as he moved over to the 4th mat

" Now if you found a Chimchar,Piplup,Turtwig or Munchlax come over to this fourth mat." Chris said as Bridgette, Duncan, Cody, Sierra and Blainely was towards the map. "You next 5 are now Team Sinnoh." Chris said as Duncan shrug his shoulders, Bridgette glares at Blainely and Sierra grabs Cody for a tight hug.

"The final 5 of you that has a Snivy,Oshawott,Tepig, or Axew then you are the final team, Team Unova." Chris said indicating to step over to the 5th mat which Eva,Geoff,Harold,DJ and Izzy did.

"Now Chef would you be to pressed the big red button?" Chris asked as Chef did and a portal appears. "Now once you all step inside you be automatically sent into the Pokemon Worlds." Chris said as all 25 step into the portals starting the new season.

Pokemon(s)

Team Kanto

Noah - Badges:0 PD:0

Pikachu-Lv.5(M) Type:Electric (No Item) Ability: Static

Growl Thundershock Tail Whip -

Courtney - Badges:0 PD:0

Charmander-Lv.5(M) Type:Fire (No Item) Ability: Blaze

Scratch Leer - -

Alejandro - Badges:0 PD:0

Squirtle-Lv.5(F) Type:Water (No Item) Ability: Torrent

Tackle Tail Whip - -

Trent - Badges: 0 PD:0

Bulbasaur-Lv.5(M) Type:Grass (No Item) Ability: Overgrow

Beth - Badges: 0 PD:0

Pikachu-Lv.5(F) Type:Electric (No Item) Ability: Static

Team Johto

Leshawna - Badges: 0 PD:0

Chikorita-Lv.5(F) Type: Grass (No Item) Ability: Overgrow

Tackle Growl - -

Sadie - Badges: 0 PD:0

Togepi-Lv.5(F) Type:Normal (No Item) Ability: Serene Grace

Growl Charm Metronome

Katie - Badges: 0 PD:0

Togepi-Lv.5(F) Type:Normal (No Item) Ability: Serene Grace

Growl Charm Metronome

Heather - Badges: 0 PD:0

Cyndaquil-Lv.5(M) Type:Fire (No Item) Ability: Blaze

Tackle Leer - -

Owen - Badges: 0 PD:0

Totodile-Lv.5(M) Type:Water (No Item) Ability: Torrent

Scratch Leer - -

Team Hoenn

Justin - Badges: 0 PD:0

Trecko-Lv.5(M) Type:Grass (No Item) Ability: Overgrow

Pound Leer - -

Gwen - Badges: 0 PD:0

Mudkip-Lv.5(M) Type:Water (No Item) Ability:Torrent

Tackle Growl - -

Ezekiel - Badges: 0 PD:0

Beldum-Lv.5(No Gender) Type:Steel/Psychic (No Item) Ability: Clear Body

Take Down - - -

Tyler - Badges: 0 PD:0

Beldum-Lv.5(No Gender) Type:Steel/Psychic (No Item) Ability: Clear Body

Take Down - - -

Lindsay - Badges: 0 PD:0

Torchic-Lv.5(F) Type:Fire (No Item) Ability: Blaze

Scratch Growl - -

Team Sinnoh

Bridgette - Badges: 0 PD:0

Piplup-Lv.5(F) Type:Water (No Item) Ability: Torrent

Blainely - Badges: 0 PD:0

Munchlax-Lv.5(F) Type: Normal (No Item) Ability: Thick Fat

Lick Metronome Odor Sluth Tackle

Sierra - Badges: 0 PD:0

Munchlax-Lv.5(F) Type: Normal (No Item) Ability: Thick Fat

Lick Metronome Odor Sluth Tackle

Cody - Badges: 0 PD:0

Turtwig-Lv.5(M) Type:Grass (No Item) Ability: Overgrow

Tackle Withdraw - -

Duncan - Badges: 0 PD:0

Chimchar-Lv.5(M) Type:Fire (No Item) Ability: Blaze

Scratch Leer - -

Team Unova

Eva - Badges: 0 PD:0

Snivy-Lv.5(F) Type:Grass (No Item) Ability: Overgrow

Tackle Leer - -

Geoff - Badges: 0 PD:0

Oshawott-Lv.5(M) Type:Water (No Item) Ability: Torrent

Tackle Tail Whip - -

Izzy - Badges: 0 PD:0

Axew-Lv.5(M) Type:Dragon (No Item) Ability: Mold Breaker

Scratch Leer - -

DJ - Badges: 0 PD:0

Axew-Lv.5(M) Type:Dragon (No Item) Ability: Rivalry

Scratch Leer - -

Harold - Badges: 0 PD:0

Tepig-Lv.5(M) Type:Fire (No Item) Ability: Blaze

Tackle Tail Whip

A/n:Finally got this chapter finished. Stay tuned for the start of the of the competition.


	4. Team Kanto Ep 1

A/N: Hey everyone, It's time to finally start this competition. After 3 chapter we're here. Enjoy

* * *

The portal opens as Noah, Alejandro, Beth, Trent and Courtney walks out and into Pallet Town.

"Where the heck are we?" Courtney asked angrily not knowing where they were as everyone else had a confused look on his face.

**Confessional Cam(s)**

**Noah **- Since my alliance members Duncan,Tyler and Gwen are not here I got to keep my knowledge about this game on the down low.

**Alejandro **- I know Noah is trying to keep a secret of this game away from me and obviously I can't go up and ask him to help me, but if I can spy on him then I'll have an advantage against everyone else.

**Confessional Cam(s) End**

Just then Chef Hatchet appears with a jet pack and hovers down right next to the team.

"Chef? What happened to Chris?" Beth asked

"NONE OF YOUR GOSH DARN BUSINESS WHAT HAPPEN TO CHRIS!" Chef rudely answered as he continued "Do y'all know you main goal of this game?" he asked

"Yeah, Yeah get all 8 badges, don't take too long, if we finish in the bottom 2 then we go to elimination." Courtney answered

"All right, To start y'all off Find the man called Professor Oak and finish his task to recieve a special reward and meet me in Viridian City." Chef informed as he used the jet pack to fly off. The team decided to head towards the biggest building which they could easily see was a large plaided laboratory. They run inside to see a man wearing a white lab coat with a red shirt and long khakis.

"Excuse me, but are you Professor Oak?" Alejandro asked

"Yes, you all must be Courtney, Alejandro, Beth, Noah, and Trent." he asked as they all nodded yes.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself, My name is Oak, People call me the Pokemon Prof." Oak said. "Now for your challenge, you must go to the Viridian City poke mart and pick up a parcel and bring it back here, then head over to the Pokemon center to meet with Chef Hatchet." Oak explained

"That's it?" So easy." Courtney said as they were making their way to the door.

"Wait! There's a catch. No one is allowed to leave until one of you defeats my grandson." Oak explained again as a young man in a purple shirt and dark blue jeans comes in.

"Hey! You all must be that Team Kanto that grandpa told me about. In order to continue, one of you must defeat me in a Pokemon Battle." Gary said

"All right let me take a shot at him." Trent said as the 2 got ready for the first trainer battle of Team Kanto.

Pokemon Battle Trent vs Gary

Gary: Go Squirtle

_**Gary sends out Squrtle Lv.5**_

Trent: Go Bulbasaur

_**Trent sends out Bulbasaur Lv.5**_

"Here are the rules of a Pokemon Battle. Your Pokemon battles until one trainer runs out of Trainer can have one Pokemon in battle at a time and The winner will recieve money, and the loser must pay the trainer. If your wondering what attacks your Pokemon can use then you could ask me at the moment." Oak explained as Trent did.

"Bulbasaur is known as the seed Pokemon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokemon. Bulbasaur is at Level 5 and currently knows the moves Tackle and Growl." Oak informs as everyone was amazed at his intelligence level.

**What will Trent do Fight Growl**

**Trent:** All right Bulbasaur use Growl!

Bulbasaur used Growl! Squirtle's Attack fell.

"So what was that?" Trent asked

"Growl is a status attack. Growl lowers a Pokemon's attack power." Oak explained

**Gary:** Squrtle hit it with Tackle.

Squirtle used Tackle! Bulbasaur loses HP.

**What will Trent do Fight _Tackle_ **

**Trent:** Bulbasaur use Tackle

Bulbasaur used Tackle! Squirtle loses HP.

**Gary:** Another Tackle Squirtle.

Squirtle used Tackle! Bulbasaur loses HP.

**What will Trent do Fight _Tackle_**

**Trent:** Bulbasaur use Tackle.

Bulbasaur used Tackle! Squirtle loses HP.

**Gary:** Another Tackle Squirtle.

Squirtle used Tackle! Bulbasaur loses HP.

**What will Trent do Fight _Tackle_**

**Trent:** Man Bulbasaur is getting low on health, I gotta end this battle soon. Bulbasaur use Tackle

Bulbasaur used Tackle! Squirtle loses HP.

**Gary:** Squirtle use Tail Whip.

Squirtle used Tail Whip! Bulbasaur Defense fell

**What will Trent do Fight _Tackle_**

**Trent:** Bulbasaur use Tackle.

Bulbasaur used Tackle! Squirtle loses HP. Squirtle fainted.

Trent Bulbasaur was raised to Level 6

Trent defeated Gary and was awarded 500PD

"Yes, Not bad for a beginner." Trent said to applauding himself.

**Confessional Cam(s)**

**Alejandro- **Thanks to Trent, Now I know how to win these Pokemon Battles. I'm one step closer to winning this game.

**Confessional Cam(s) End**

"Now hurry along and complete this challenge." Oak said as the 5 trainers leaves the lab and follow a path leading them out of town.

Route 1

As Team Kanto steps foot into Route 1 they were greeted by a Store clerk.

"Hello, I work at the Pokemart. I hope you all will visit us in Viridian. I know, I'll give you a free sample.

Noah, Alejandro Courtney, Beth and Trent recieve a Potion. Noah, Alejandro Courtney, Beth and Trent puts the Potion in their bags.

"Yeah, thanks." Noah said uninterested

**Confessional Cam(s)**

**Noah** - This part of the game is seriously annoying.

**Confessional Cam(s) End**

Team Kanto continued on their task until a small, quadruped rodent with large buck teeth appears in front of the group.

"Ahh A Rat." Courtney yelled

"Fear not, I will conquer this foe." Alejandro said jumping into battle

_**Wild Pokemon Battle- Alejandro vs Wild Rattata Lv.3(M)**_

**Alejandro**: Go Squirtle!

_**Alejandro sends out Squrtle Lv.5**_

**What will Alejandro do Fight Tackle**

**Alejandro**: Squirtle use Tackle!

Squirtle used Tackle! Rattata loses HP.

Wild Rattata used Tackle! Squirtle loses HP.

**What will Alejandro do Fight Tackle**

**Alejandro**: Squirtle use Tackle

Squirtle used Tackle! Rattata loses HP.

Wild Rattata used Tail Whip! Squirtle Defense Fell

"What was the point of all that tail wagging?" Courtney asked confused

"Tail Whip is a move that lowers a opposing Pokemon defenses, so they can score a harder hit." Trent explained

**What will Alejandro do Fight Tackle**

**Alejandro**: Squirtle use Tackle

Squirtle used Tackle! Rattata loses HP. Wild Rattata Fainted

"Excelente, la victoria." Alejandro said admiring his victory.

The team contuined their errand as they reach Viridian City.

"About time, now let's get to that Pokemon Center and meet up with Chef." Courtney commanded as they all ran inside a white building with a red roof. They look inside to see sipping out of a teacup. Chef finally sees the contestants and puts the cup down.

"What do y'all want?" Chef asked

"You told us to meet you in the Pokemon Center." Courtney yelled

"I said to meet in in the Pokemon Center after you complete Prof. Oak errand." Chef yelled back.

"He mention something about a pokemart." Beth said

"The Pokemart is a white building with a blue roof on it. Annyway since your're here, Chris told me to give you all this.

Noah, Alejandro Courtney, Beth and Trent recieved 5 Pokeballs and 2000PD. Noah, Alejandro Courtney, Beth and Trent puts the Pokeballs in their bags.

"The money I gave you all can be used to buy items for your journey. Those Pokeballs make it possible so you all can catch Wild Pokemon and add to your team. Now get moving and finish this challenge." Chef instructed as the all ran out and quickly headed to the Pokemart. As they ran through the door they were quickly greeted by the store clerk.

"Hey you all came from pallet town right? You know Prof. Oak right? Could you deliver this to him?" the clerk asked as he handed them the parcel, as they ran out of the store.

Route 1

Another Pokemon was blocking the path of Team Kanto, but this time it was a small brown/light tan bird

"Ugh, great Another Pokemon!" Courtney complained

"This one's mine." Noah said

Wild Pokemon Battle- Noah vs Wild Pidgey Lv.3(M)

Noah: Go Pikachu!

Noah sends out Pikachu Lv.5

What will Noah do? Fight Thundershock

Noah: Pikachu use ThunderShock

Pikachu used Thundershock, Pidgey loses lots of HP, its super effective. Wild Pidgey Fainted.

"What the?! How was it possible that you defeated that Pidgey in one hit?" Courtney asked frustrated and confused.

"No time. Come on, Prof. Oak is waiting for us." Beth informed as they decided to forget it and continued to the lab.

Pallet Town

Team Kanto finally makes it inside Prof. Oak lab to see Prof. Oak

"Ahh Team Kanto, Did you recieve my parcel." Prof. Oak asked as Trent handed the parcel.

"Also Prof. Oak when we were coming back from Route 1 Noah faced against a bird with his Pikachu and defeated it in one hit." Courtney informed

"Oh well you see Courtney that was an example of Type Advantages.

"Type Advantages?" Team Kanto except for Noah said in confusion.

" That's Right, type advantages can play a huge part that can help you win battles, and type disadvantage will put you in a state that will not help you. Here's an example. A water attack being used on a fire Pokemon which will cause much more damage." Oak explained

"That explains why Noah's Pikachu defeated that bird in one hit." Trent said

"Exactly and Type disadvantages is not only when an attack does not so much damage, or has no effect. An example of this is when a fire attack is used on a water Pokemon." Oak said "Now handing me my Parcel, I am instructed to give you all this." Oak said

Noah, Alejandro Courtney, Beth and Trent recieved A Pokedex.

"I gave you all A Pokedex which records every Pokemon you have seen. I you manage to catch or posses a Pokemon, then you'll get infomation on that evens informs you when you're Pokemon want to learn a new move." Oak explained as everyone looks at it in amazement "Now hurry along and meet with Chef." Oak suggested as Team Kanto rushed out of the Laboratory through Route without a Wild Battle and into the Viridian Pokemon Center to once again see Chef Hachet.

"We're back." Beth said as everyone showing the results from the long sprint.

"Where are y'all Pokedexs?" Chef asked as they all presented it as Chef nodded.

"Very good, Now y'all can rest until tomorrow." Chef said as everyone either cheered or collsaped in exhastion.

**Confessional Cam(s)**

**Trent: **I glad I defeated Gary. Now My Bulbasaur is a whole level higher than everyone else's.

**Courtney: **I need to step my game up. Trent, Noah and Alejandro all have an advantage over me right now.

**Beth: **I can't believe how hard this game is gonna get. I wish Lindsay was here.

******Confessional Cam(s) End**

Pokemon(s)

Team Kanto

Noah - Badges:0 PD:2000

Bag: Potion x1, Pokeballs x5

Pikachu-Lv.5(M) Type:Electric (No Item) Ability: Static

Growl Thundershock Tail Whip -

Courtney - Badges:0 PD:2000

Bag: Potion x1, Pokeballs x5

Charmander-Lv.5(M) Type:Fire (No Item) Ability: Blaze

Scratch Leer - -

Alejandro - Badges:0 PD:2000

Bag: Potion x1, Pokeballs x5

Squirtle-Lv.5(F) Type:Water (No Item) Ability: Torrent

Tackle Tail Whip - -

Trent - Badges: 0 PD:2500

Bag: Potion x1, Pokeballs x5

Bulbasaur-Lv.6(M) Type:Grass (No Item) Ability: Overgrow

Beth - Badges: 0 PD:2000

Bag: Potion x1, Pokeballs x5

Pikachu-Lv.5(F) Type:Electric (No Item) Ability: Static

* * *

Well that was an eventful Chapte. Trent defeated Gary, Alejandro defeated a Ratata, Noah defeating a Pidgey and everyone got a pokedex. Anyway next time will start the begining of Team Johto.


End file.
